Getting an O
by wickedwitch93
Summary: Hermione needs to raise her grade. Warnings: pointless smut, physical age change/play; definitely earns the M.


AN: It's been a while, I lost pretty much everything in computer crash but in celebration of getting a new one I decided to write this.

Warnings: Roleplay, could be considered pedophilia in the technical sense, 'student/teacher' relationship._

"You sure about this Hermione?" Ron asked her. It would be an odd situation to an outside observer, her and Ron, sitting on their bed with an old hairbrush and a vial of bubbling potion between them. It was time for their monthly "shake up" bedroom wise, her idea mostly though tonight was taking it a bit farther than normal. Usually it was just having sex in an odd position or location (the time where they went to a muggle night club and 'hooked up' in the bathroom was still one of her favorites) Ron though was much more keen on simply having as much normal sex as possible, this was good compromise for both of them

"Yes, come on then" she said before taking the items and walking out of the room; heading to the bathroom and closing and locking the door behind her. She smiled as she heard Ron walk past her, hearing the door to the study close. Everything she needed was already here, not that she needed much for this. She slipped off her nightgown and panties, since the potion was going to change her size it was better to drink it nude.

Picking up the old brush she carefully extracted a long hair, a quick spell told her it was human (she didn't want a repeat of second year by grabbing one of crookshanks') and it was hers naturally since that brush never left her parent's house, and finally that she was around 13 years old when it came out of her head.

Putting the brush down on the sink and picking up the vial she took a deep breath before uncorking it and dropping the hair in. It bubbled before turning blue, grimacing she downed it in one gulp, the taste indescribable. She replaced the cork and set the bottle aside before she felt the change start. It made her dizzy so she closed her eyes as it worked, she felt herself get shorter and shorter, even feeling her front teeth growing back to their preshrunk size.

When nothing more happened for a moment or two she opened her eyes, there barely peaking her head into view of the mirror was a 13 year old version of herself. She turned to the clothes hamper where an old uniform (really just one of her 7th year ones shrunken down) was waiting, she only had a an hour so she needed to hurry.

She dressed in about 7 minutes, probably her quickest time ever, including rubbing a pain numbing potion on her nether regions, remembering that 13 year old Hermione was definitely a virgin and she didn't want to experience that pain. A quick last check in the mirror showed that everything was in order, the uniform didn't fit very well but it was enough. She undid the lock the door and walked out into the hall, gathering her breath before knocking on the door.

"Enter" came Ron's voice from beyond the door, doing his best to make it sound intimidating. She opened the door slowly and walked in, trying to control her nerves. She watched as Ron's eyes gave her a once over and barely hid his desire there; she just hoped he would play along a bit before bending her over the desk, but as long as that happened before the night was out she'd be perfectly happy.

"Yes Miss Granger, how may I help you? I am a busy man so make it quick" He said, putting aside a stack of parchment that was actually hers since she used the study much more than he did.

"You gave my last essay a zero, professor; I know it was a bit late but I wrote double what was required." She said, they hadn't really rehearsed this, they had just come up with a basic situation and decided to let things flow where they wanted.

"Miss Granger, have you forgotten that you signed the syllabus at the beginning of term stating that no late work would be accepted?" He said, low and as menacing as Ron could ever muster.

"But sir! I was in the Hospital Wing" she countered. she watched as Ron tried to figure out what to say next.

"Be that as it may, Miss Granger, rules are rules and if I bent them for you I'd have to bend them for everyone." Ron said, trying to channel his inner Snape but failing miserably.

"Professor I'm trying for a perfect GPA! I'm willing to do anything for it, I need an O!" she exclaimed, letting the double entendre of the last sentence hang in the air.

"Are you really willing to do _anything_, Miss Granger" he responded, she knew immediately where he was going but she had hoped to the keep the ruse up just a little while longer, her 13 year old self just wouldn't drop her knickers that easily, professor (with Ron's body) or not.

"Yes sir, I can grade papers, answer fan mail (she smirked at that part), help prepare lesson plans, even give me detention..." she trailed off, not knowing what else to say. It seemed Ron had thought she'd go with his earlier not so subtle invitation to start the more 'fun' part so he shot her a disguised dirty look, to which he got a slight smile back.

"I suppose you could grade these first year tests for me, it won't get you anywhere near an O though, only a T, though that is better than the zero" He said, digging through papers until he found a stack (actually her reports that she needed to file properly) and handed it to her. He was obviously unsure of what to do next. So he basically sat there for five minutes while she took the seat opposite him pretended to grade the papers, never mind the fact that she didn't have an answer key or even a quill.

"All done sir." she said, handing the papers back to him, he pretended to look through them.

"Satisfactory, Miss Granger but I'm afraid I cannot let you raise your grade above a T as the policy on late work still stands, now I'm a very busy man and have many things to prepare for tomorrow" he told her, leaving the ball in her court. They could go back and forth like this all night but the potion only lasted for an hour and she had maybe 45 minutes left.

"Are you sure that there isn't _anything_ I can do to raise it more sir?" she said in a light singsong whine, twirling her hair with her finger.

"Do be sure that when you say anything, you mean it Miss Granger." he responded again. the sexual tension thick in the air, she had intended to play it out a bit longer but acting was neither of their strong suits and truth be told she was eager to experience sex in this body.

"I do sir, anything, anything at all, no matter what I'll do it because I need that O." she told him.

"How do you feel about _physical_ actions to raise your grade ?" he asked her, eying her up and down much like a piece of meat.

"When I said anything sir, I really meant it" she responded again, the real 13 year old Hermione would have punched or cursed him and would be running for the headmaster at this point.

He rolled his chair out to the side of the desk and motioned her forward, she walked the two steps slowly and carefully, trying her best to keep in character.

"Sir?" she questioned, tilting her head.

"Surely a bright young witch such as yourself could figure out my meaning; you physically pleasure me and I raise you grade, it is that simple" he told her, trying his very best to keep in character himself, even though from this position she could see the bulge in his trousers.

She pretended to think for a moment, biting her lip in mock concentration. "Okay sir, but I've never done this before." She said, feeling her now young body become even more aroused then it was.

She watched as he removed his cock from its confinement; biting her lip, it looked so much bigger to her 13 year self and was very grateful she applied that pain numbing potion because there was no way that thing was going inside her without it.

Though perhaps she was getting ahead of herself here, as much as she'd just love to drop her skirt and kickers and just climb on for the ride, the real 13 year old Hermione would have been running for the hills with a hand cupped over her vagina on the mere sight of that lengthy and quite thick cock.

"You have three options for now, Miss Granger, depending on how high you want your grade to be. I suppose for a D you could just use your hand, but anything more than that you'll have to use your mouth. If you don't want me to cum there and cum on your face instead that will get you an P, while if you let me cum in your mouth and swallow when I tell you to, that will earn a A" She blushed a natural blush as Ron said that, he was also blushing, he was hardy ever that vulgar and forward.

"I need the highest grade possible sir, so I'll take the A" she said as she dropped to her knees in front of him, trying to her best to take it slow and make it realistic, though she wanted to just dive right in and devour Ron's cock. She grabbed him lightly with her hand, noticing how small her hand looked in comparison to how it normally fit. She stroked him lightly while she pretended to gather her nerves to take him in her mouth.

"Are you sure you want an A, Miss Granger? It looks like you're trying for a D." Ron said, she stroked him slightly faster in response before locking eyes with him as she lowered her head down onto his cock, licking up some precum from the head before lightly sucking it inside her mouth, it was kind of awkward working around her two larger front teeth but she let her tongue do most of the work.

A soft groan from Ron told her she was doing something right at least, though she could always do the method to get him off as quick as possible that she knew by heart, but her 13 year old self certainly wouldn't know how and would have experimented to find out what worked.

A look up told her that he had closed his eyes and was enjoying himself; a quick breath through her nose and she started to take more of him into her mouth besides just his head, reaching about a quarter of the way down before it felt like she would gag. forming a seal with her lips she applied all the suction she could, running her tongue along every part of the cock it could reach.

"Are you sure you've never done this before? You're a natural" she looked up at him while he said that, smirking. He got and extra powerful suck and her tongue run along the sensitive underside of his cock in return.

She quickly found a good rhythm and worked with it, soon she only heard the occasional groan from Ron as his head lolled back and he simply let her work. She didn't know how long she was at it, but her 13 year old jaw clearly wasn't cut out for cock sucking because it was starting to ache. She was lucky in that fact that not a moment or two afterwards she heard Ron speak again.

"I'm going to cum, Miss Granger" Was all he said, before he reached down and grabbed her head, though instead of pulling her farther onto his cock, instead pulled her off so that just the head was resting on her tongue. Moving a hand to himself he stroked himself one, two, three times before letting out a large pleasured groan.

In time with that groan his cock exploded onto her tongue, her lips forming a seal around the spewing cock to avoid making a mess, she suckled lightly as shot after shot of his potent tasting cum landed in her mouth with each powerful jerk. Eventually he stopped and fell from her mouth as he collapsed into his chair. She fought her natural urge to swallow as he had told her wait.

She sat there for a moment, on her knees with a mouthful of his semen whose taste was starting to get to her. She hoped he would hurry up and get to the main event, her knickers were soaking and she needed release herself bad.

"Excellent work Miss Granger, now open your mouth and show me" she heard Ron say, shaking her back to earth. Locking eyes with him she opened her mouth and showed him his cum pooled on her tongue, swishing it around a bit for good measure. "Good, now swallow" Ron told her. she closed her mouth and swallowed his load down in two gulps, Ron watching as her throat worked, she even opened her mouth again to show him it was empty.

"Very nice Miss Granger, didn't even spill a drop. Your grade is now an A." He told her, and she had rather good idea about just what would earn her an O. She rose to her feet, hearing her knees pop as she did so.

"Professor, I still need-" she began but was cut off.

"An O, yes I know Miss Granger, but those I do not just give out easily; you must work and sacrifice for one" Ron told her.

"As I said before, sir, anything I need to get an O I will do." She stated again.

"Very well, Miss Granger, unbutton your shirt" He commanded. She did so with shaking hands and one by one the buttons came undone and her middle was exposed to his eyes.

"No bra? How indecent." He questioned her, it reality shrinking a bra down was hard to get right in the cup area so she just hadn't bothered, considering what they would be doing it would probably spend most of the hour on the floor.

"No sir" She told him, doing her best to act embarrassed; unsure of what else to say on the matter.

"Remove your shirt" Ron said, obviously he was just as eager on with it as her, if his quickly rehardening cock was any indication. She obeyed his command, letting the white shirt fall to the floor, leaving her in just a pair a of socks, her school skirt and panties. He gingerly reached out and touched one of her small breasts, she gave a small moan before he switched his hand to the other one, giving it the same treatment before moving his hand away.

"Remove your skirt" He told her, the lust heavy in his voice, it was probably all he could do to resist bending her over and taking right then and there. She complied wordlessly, undoing the fastening and letting it fall to join the shirt on the ground.

She knew he could see just how wet she was, he smirked but chose not to comment as he traced a finger around her cloth covered opening, making small movements on her clit that sent little shockwaves through her body.

She took a quick look at the clock on the wall, had it really only been a half hour since she took the potion? She supposed she could drag this out a bit decided against it. evidently so had Ron, who had removed his hand from her. She assumed his next command would be to remove her underwear but she was surprised when instead he said "Bend yourself over the front of my desk."

The jelly in her legs was real as she took the small steps over, pushed the chair in front back a good ways, the papers to one side out of the way and did what he told her to do, she was no stranger to getting bent over objects like this (as a matter of fact he had shagged her over this desk 5 times before, and they had only had this desk for three months), so she assumed the best position to receive his thrusts and not have sore legs the next day.

She watched from the corner of her eye as he finished undressing his lower half, keeping his shirt on before getting up and walking behind her, cock leading the way. "I take it you know what is required to earn an O, am I right Miss Granger?" Ron asked her, coming up behind and running a hand down her back to her rear, lightly cupping her arse.

"Y-Yes sir. Can do you a contraceptive charm for me please? I left my wand back in the tower." she asked him.

"What is reward without risk?" he said as he pulled down her knickers, her leg moving automatically up so he could put them down the other one, leaving her exposed to the air and him.

"Sir? she questioned as she felt a probing hand lightly cupping her pussy, feeling for sure the wetness and heat present there. He ignored her and moved a single finger to her small opening, she gasped as he worked his way inside.

"You are very tight Miss Granger, I take it you are a virgin?" He asked as he added another finger, moving them in and out shallowly and slowly, sending tinges up her backbone.

"Yes Professor, please be gentle" she answered him, giving a small moan of loss as the fingers were removed from her. She felt one of his hands take position on her arse while she felt the other begin to guide the tip of his cock to her now vacant pussy, barely touching it to her outer lips.

"Last chance to change your mind, Miss Granger" He told her, inserting the tip lightly but going no farther.

"I need the O, but wait sir, the charm!" She exclaimed.

"You must learn that rewards don't come without risk, Miss Granger, but instead I will offer you this, for an E I will pull out before I cum, but for the O I must cum inside you." Ron told her, moving himself slightly forward.

"But sir, I could get p-pregnant!" she stuttered the last word as he began to move inside her, not very far, just to where she knew the barrier was.

"And that, my dear, is the risk" Ron whispered into her ear, nibbling on it a bit before continuing, "you don't have to decide now, since I'm going to fuck you either way" he punctuated this with a sharp thrust, breaking through the barrier in one go. She called out in surprise and mock pain, it didn't hurt, there was only a slight ripping sensation and a little uncomfortable stretching, her muscles clamped down hard on him, and she heard him groan as he was sized in a vise like grip.

"Keep this up Miss Granger and you won't have too long to think about your choice." he managed to pant out, slowly she relaxed, becoming used to being penetrated in her younger body. He started thrusting hard, intent on enjoying her much tighter than normal pussy, leaving her panting as she was pushed into the table with every stroke, pleasure radiating from her center outward.

She needed both hands to hold onto the desk though, so she couldn't move a hand to her neglected clit, letting out whining moans as she pushed back as hard as could against his thrusts. Ron was pretty good at interpreting her noises though, because soon felt a long finger make its way to where she needed it most, moving in time with him.

Not a moment later she cried out as she came, the work up from the entire evening too much for her body to withstand, the tension released itself in a wave of pleasure leaving her breathless and thoughtless. Ron continued his pace throughout her orgasm, letting out a few groans himself.

Her sensitive body gave little shocks which each deep press of his cock inside her body and the fact that he hadn't stopped his motions on her clit lead to another orgasm building up.

She started moving with him again, his body towering over hers and she wondered how it looked from the outside, probably so wrong, but to her it felt so right, his cock pressing just the right spots inside her.

She collapsed onto the desk as a second orgasm ripped from her body, leaving her boneless as she lay still, Ron's thrusts growing jagged and ill timed but still hard. She knew he was close.

She supposed she should 'think' about her choice though she already knew which one it would be, pregnancy was pretty much impossible in a polyjuiced body as there simply wasn't enough time for fertilization and implantation to occur, though since it was her own body she was polyjuiced into there was still a small chance but considering that she took a weekly contraceptive potion, she wasn't scared like she pretended to be. That didn't mean she couldn't act like it though. Ron knew her contraception measures well; it was a fun little kink for both of them to imagine him impregnating her, considering they both wanted children, once they were higher in their careers naturally.

"Miss Granger, make up your mind" Ron said, his 'professor voice' slipping as he neared his end.

"I can't sir! I need my O but I don't want to get pregnant!" she explained her 'dilemma' to him, lifting up slightly from where she collapsed during her last orgasm. She didn't know how much longer he could hold out but she would delay it until the end. Ron groaned, but said nothing as he continued thrusting into her, holding each for a longer period than the last and she was sure that each and every one would be it.

"Time has come, Miss Granger, choose, now!" Ron gasped out. She bit her lip, 'thinking' about it some more.

"Where do you want me to cum? Tell me or I'll decide for you." He continued as each word was punctuated with a sharp and deep thrust, she could feel his legs wobbling with the effort of holding back

It was time to take pity on him "I need the O sir, cum inside me." She muttered those words in a defeated tone and shaky voice, keeping up the act until the end. She smiled as she felt Ron give one last slamming thrust, hilting himself as deep as he possibly could inside her young and snug pussy, her body pressed between him and the desk.

Ron let out a deep groan mixed with a grunt as he had one hardest orgasms she had ever felt him have, his cock giving powerful jerks inside her as he flooded her channel with the wet heat of his seed, she constricted around him as he did so, trying to milk as much from him as she possibly could. After seven long and hard pulses he was done and collapsed onto her back, she gave a small noise as it pushed the air from her body, he was heavy under normal circumstances but he was crushing her 13 year old self. She wandlessly summoned the chair behind them; Ron took the hint and fell back into it, taking her with him.

A look at the clock told her she had about 7 minutes before she changed back. She gently rose herself off of Ron's cock, her legs sort of wobbly after what had happened. Sure enough a pink tinged white liquid started leaking from her; she supposed she could keep the act up for a few more minutes at least. "Do take care, Miss Granger, you're dripping on my carpet" Ron said behind her, clearly having the same thoughts as her. She turned around to face him, blushing slightly as she felt a large glop of Ron's cum seep from her and land heavily on the floor.

"Did I earn my O, professor?" She asked him in a small voice, eyes downward.

"You have, Miss Granger. Dress yourself and return to your dormitory, it is almost curfew."

She rather didn't feel like getting dressed again, she'd just have to take the clothes back off in the bathroom otherwise they'd rip when she changed back to normal. She supposed she should though, turning back around towards the desk, seeing her panties resting on the floor where they were removed from her. She took her time collecting them, teasing Ron with the view before finally pulling them up her legs and moving to the rest of her garments. She did a quick job, only bothering to button a couple bottoms on her shirt.

As she turned to leave she saw that Ron had made himself somewhat presentable. He smiled to her before saying "I'll see you in class, Miss Granger, have a nice night. Oh and if you miss an assignment again, be sure to see me, I'm sure we can work something out."


End file.
